1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing unit which can confirm an object image by utilizing an image acquired by a different image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent mobile units with a photographing function (photographing units), such as a digital camera, make full use of image processing and are provided with diverse photographing functions. Some photographing units are provided with a communication function and can transmit an image obtained through photographing to a different unit or onto a network.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-236532 discloses a digital camera system in which a wireless communication adapter having an antenna for wireless communication is detachably mounted to a hot shoe of a camera body in a digital camera having a function of wirelessly transferring photographed image data and a wireless communication adapter for a digital camera.
Shoes with an adapter for a smartphone which are intended to mount a smartphone to a shoe seat portion of a camera have been conventionally commercialized. Such shoes are advantageous when an identical object is photographed by both a smartphone and a photographing unit.